Her Sacrifice
by silverfox1219
Summary: Dorcas Meadows is captured while helping with an Order rescue. See my version of her death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All character's belong to J.K. Rowling. Only thing that belongs to me is plot.

_Save me….Please…save me…I'm dying. . . _

I saw him standing there watching me as the cruciatus curse was ripped screams from my body. I knew he wanted to protect me…save me from this torture. I could see it in his beautiful blue eyes…so full of fear and pain. _My love…_ I thought then another curse ripped another scream from my petite body.

"If you can think Misss Meadows then you can ssspeak." Lord Voldemort's voice hissed. His didn't scare me, it never really had. I just thought that the whole no nose, pale vampire wannabe look was a bit creepy. "Not on my life Snake Face." I said, my voice scratchy from all the screaming. "Impertinent witch!" he growled. I tried to raise my eyebrow actually expecting him to hiss at me. I knew my beloved would be hiding a smirk underneath his mask but still carefully masking his thoughts.

Voldemort began to raise his wand again to curse me again but an insane, young feminine voice spoke out cautiously, "My Lord?"

Snake Face actually hissed in anger and the figure off to my right quickly fell to her knees. I knew the voice. I had heard it insulting my friends for years at Hogwarts; Bellatrix Black, cousin to my best friend and beloved. "What is it Black?"

"My Lord," I could hear the pout in her voice when he used her last name, "May I curse the traitor?"

"And why, pray tell Bellatrix, should I give you the privilege?"

Bellatrix hesitated for a moment before answering, "The traitor has been a thorn in my side and in the sides of many of your followers My Lord. I just request to torture the bitch in hopes of getting information and my own revenge at the same time."

I think if Voldemort had eyebrows he might have raised one, then he looked back at me, sent the cruciatus curse at me one more time getting a high pitched scream of pain "Give me a good show Bella." And of course the bastard turns around and leaving me to the 'gentle' mercies of Bellatrix. The young and very deranged woman started cackling hysterically as she began moving her wand with slightly complex movements. I'm not sure what she did or said but suddenly cuts were appearing everywhere on my body but none of them were near any major veins or arteries. I gave a gasp, the nasty things were like getting hundreds of paper cuts simultaneously. Bellatrix frowned at the lack of reaction and suddenly swiped her wand at my mid-section and my insides began to burn. I had never felt such pain but I would never give Bellabitch the satisfaction of hearing me scream from her torture. Suddenly I felt more pain in my pelvis area and blood began to dribble from between my legs. I automatically knew what this meant. The strong spells I had cast around my womb had finally broken. The small child that had been growing inside me was gone.

Bellabitch knew what she had done and started cackling with a disturbing sense of mirth. Tears began welling in my eyes and I was suddenly flipped over and I was able to face my beloved. I could feel his sorrow and anger from here. He had been so excited when he learned I was pregnant with his child but had tried to forbid me from being the most recent Order of the Phoenix rescue which resulted my being captured by the Deatheaters. His anger was spurred from that and Bellatrix finally destroying my wards. "Oh how the mighty Dorcas Meadows has fallen. Pregant with another little traitor. Tell me. Was it my traitorous, mudblood loving cousin? Or do you not know whos little bastard child it belongs to?"

I took some deep breathes trying to keep my tears in check then faced Bellatrix the best I could and said, "My child was conceived out of love. Love with a man pure of heart." She screeched, kinda like an ancient harpy, and shot another crucio at me. I didn't scream just convulsed on the floor. "And yet your 'love' isn't here now is he, you worthless slut." She laughed but stopped shortly after when my own bitter laugh began to fill the room. "Of course he's her." I said and touched my heart, "He's always here with me no matter what you do to me Bellabitch."

She screamed in anger and crucioed me over and over but still never getting a scream. Voldemorts crucios were stronger then hers by far. "Bellatrix!" Voldemort yelled and the curse ended. I collapsed on the ground and tried to find the comforting eyes of my beloved. The tears in my eyes made it nearly impossible to find him. I found the mask that belonged to him and gave a small smile before I was wrenched up to my feet. Blood flowed down my body adding to the blood coated floor. Voldemort sneered in my face and held his wand to my temple. "Speak or die witch." He threatened. I stared at him for a short moment and just smiled, "Death before dishonor Moldy-shorts." He threw me to the floor and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" a flash of green and everything went black.

~~~~POV change~~~~~~~~~

It was all he could do to keep from collapsing to his knees as the only woman he had ever loved was murdered in front of his eyes. His beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed fiancée, gone. His unborn child, also gone. It took all the will power he could muster to keep his cover, he still had something to do before he could give himself over to death. He watched as the Dark Lord took deep breathes then looked at his followers, "Get out. All of you. GET OUT!" he yelled. Every Deatheater in the room turned and quickly left the room.

Severus Snape eyed his fellow Deatheaters cautiously, he had to report everything to Dumbledore as soon as he could. It would be tragic news for the old man to learn of Cassy's (Dorcas) death. It would also be a blow to her friends. It had been a shock to the young man to learn that Cassy was with child. _I wish I could have saved her…but what could I have done? If I had saved her then the Order would no longer have an inside man…_ Severus was so deep in thought with regret that he didn't realize that he was about to run over another young man crouched in the hall. Severus stumbled, "Watch it!" then stopped realizing who it was. Regulus Black, the younger brother to Sirius Black the one man Severus truly hated. "Come on Black. Kneeling here on the floor isn't good for you." He said rolling his eyes.

The young Black looked up at Severus, "I need your help Severus."

End

If I get enough good reviews I'll post the next chapter. This will be a two-shot…I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All character's belong to J.K. Rowling. Only thing that belongs to me is plot.

I got my first review so I've decided to post another chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it.

*******Snape's POV and what happens with the Order******

Upon hearing the news of her death and pregnancy, the love of Severus's life collapsed in tears and her fiancé, Severus's enemy, gathered her in his arms while trying to keep his own tears at bay. The other man Severus hated, Sirius Black stood in shock and then pounded his fists against the walls in anger and sadness. He then whipped around, searching for Severus, grabbed him by his robes, and slammed him against the wall. "Why didn't you save her? Why didn't you help her?" He yelled. Sirius then let the other wizard go and fell to his knees still saying, "Why?"

It was in that moment that Severus realized that Regulus hadn't been the only Black to be in love with Cassy. Sirius, Hogwarts Player and Pretty Boy, was in love with the beautiful blond, who instead, had fallen for the younger of the two.

The last of the marauders, Remus Lupin, was shell-shocked but looked at Severus after Sirius let him go and pulled him out into the hall.

"Will you show me what happened?" the young and worn werewolf asked. Severus looked at him, "I should show Dumbledore first Lupin."

"I understand that you should but please Severus. I…I have to see what happened to Cassy. Sirius wasn't the only one who found himself captivated by her. I knew she was happy with someone else but…just…please."

Severus nodded and pulled a bottle with a fluttering, white substance inside out of his robes. The two wizards walked into the library where the pensieve stood on a pedestal. Severus dumped the memory into the swirling mass and they linked arms and dove in.

Severus stood behind Lupin, letting him view the memory. He saw the man flinch at each of Cassy's screams. Severus averted his eyes when the wards that had been around Cassy's womb collapsed. He didn't want to see how the werewolf reacted to that nor to her death. With her last words and Voldemort's final curse, the wizards reappeared outside the memory.

"Thank you Severus." Lupin said, looking paler than he would during the full moon. Severus looked at him, "I'm sorry I couldn't save her. It took everything I had to not jump to her aid. I need to report to Dumbledore now." And in a moment of uncharacteristic behavior, Severus put his hand on Lupin's shoulder, "Go console your friends. I need to go give Dumbledore a full report before this night is over." Lupin nodded and left the room. Severus thought '_I feel much too old for this and I'm barely 20.'_ And then flooed the Head of the Order.

Remus re-entered the room where he had left his friends. They had all relatively calmed down but the sadness of the news lingered. Lily looked at him, her eyes red-rimmed, "You talked to Severus didn't you?" she asked quietly. He nodded, "Yes. I asked him to show me the memory and he did." Lily looked away and leaned into James's chest. He placed a protective hand on her and remained silent. He had his own way of dealing with sadness. Sirius, on the other hand, placed a hand over his eyes, "How badly did she suffer? Who tortured her?" he asked quietly. Remus sighed, "Your cousin. Bellatrix. Cassy lost her child during the…" Remus trailed off, knowing they would understand. He just couldn't bring himself to go into detail. It was still too close to the surface.

Lily looked up, "I didn't know that Cassy was pregnant. I didn't even know she was seeing someone."

The three men looked at her and said at the same time, "I didn't either." And looked at each other in shock. Remus and Sirius then said, "I thought she was seeing you. Really? What?" James shook his head, "I knew it wasn't either of you cause I figured you would have said something to me. I thought that Lily knew something."

Lily shook her head. "Cassy was distant during our seventh year. She would disappear at night before curfew and then return sometime in the morning. She was always so tired, I kindof thought she up to some prank or something with you guys. I guess she was with whoever got her pregnant."

"But who?" Sirius muttered, "Do you think it was Snape?" Remus shook his head, "If it was Snape I think he would have been more unnerved when we saw him." James nodded in agreement. The small group of friends fell into silence drifting in memories of their friend and who it was that she had been seeing.

Severus left the company of the Headmaster after telling him everything that had transpired that night. The old man had seemed equally surprised that Cassy had been pregnant as the rest of her annoying friends. He had also told the old man that he suspected Regulus Black to have been the father judging from how he had been acting that night after the meeting and that the younger man had asked Severus for help with something. Dumbledore had sat pensively for a moment after hearing this news then told Severus to try and get more information from the younger man.

One thing that Severus knew about Regulus was that he had information that none of the other Deatheaters seemed to have. After the meeting, Regulus had asked him what he knew of the items that the four Hogwarts Founders had held in high regard. _The Sword of Godric Gryffindor, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the Cup of Hufflepuff and the Locket of Slytherin…I wonder what he plans on doing…all I know is that the diadem has been lost, the cup is missing, the sword is somewhere in Hogwarts and the Locket…that went missing many years ago. Lost somewhere in time. _

He sat in the library and eventually fell to sleep.

Over in the House of Black, Regulus sat staring into the fire with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, a photo in the other and an almost empty bottle on the stand next to him. He gulped down the last of the firewhiskey and then looked at the picture. It was a magical photo of him and Cassy dancing and kissing in the snow. That day she had been wearing a knee length dark blue dress with white stockings underneath and soft black boots. Over her dress she wore a white, silk-like coat. Her long blond hair was free and the snow that fell on it accented it beautifully. He felt tears well up as he looked at her face; fair skin with the accent of small red lips and husky blue eyes. He would never see her again and their unborn child would never know the world.

He placed the photo on the stand and grabbed his wand. He muttered a spell, a slow stream of silver flowed from his wand forming a circle and two small children appeared; one of them a fair haired, tan- skinned girl with grey eyes and the other a dark haired, pale boy with husky blue eyes. These children would have been his. He wanted to know what it would have been like to be a father, to hold his child with his wife sitting next to him smiling in happiness. Tears fell from his eyes and he caved. He sobbed like the broken man he was. Nothing could heal the pain he felt.

"Kreacher!" He yelled. A small 'pop' and a small creature with buggy eyes appeared, "Yes young Master?" it said giving a deep bow. "We are taking a trip tomorrow night. You are to go with me." Regulus ordered. The elf gave another bow, "As my master wishes."

"Now go about your business." The elf bowed for a third time and vanished. Not knowing exactly what he was going to do or if he would ever return to this house, Regulus conjured his patronus and sent it off to the best and fastest magical painter he knew.

It was barely an hour later when the fire glowed green and an older wizard stepped through, "Good evening. I am Frederick Pirslington. How may I be of service tonight young man?" Regulus conjured his earlier spell, "I would like you to paint these two children. Holding hands while back to back." The painter studied the image and nodded, "I can have this portrait finished before the night is up. What kind of frame would you like?"

Regulus thought for a moment, "Dark-stained rosewood." "Very well. Shall I begin then Sir?" Regulus nodded and left the room bringing the photo of him and Cassy.


End file.
